


A Proposal

by Rachello344



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU, F/M, they're in love, this is not unrequited or one-sided
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:51:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2227992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachello344/pseuds/Rachello344
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link was always late to meetings with Princess Ruto.  She was understandably frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Proposal

Princess Ruto was _sick and tired_ of waiting for that dignitary to show up. Honestly, it was like the boy lived to show up late to everything. And not just a few hours late, but whole _days_ passed waiting for him.

It was a wonder negotiations ever even started.

The sound of the Royal Song from the waterfall cave caught her—and her guard’s—attention.

“ _Finally_ ,” she muttered, summoning up an appropriately vexed look. When he stepped into view, covered in cuts and gashes and mud and things that didn’t bear thinking about, Ruto covered her mouth in her shock.

“My apologies, Princess,” Link began, but Ruto waved him off, hurrying her guard to find someone with medical knowledge of Hylians.

“Don’t even start, Link. What in the Goddesses names were you doing? What could possibly have done this to you? And where are your guards? Those men that accompany you? Don’t tell me you travelled here alone,” Ruto circled him anxiously, unfamiliar with his overall body structure and unable to tell how badly he was injured.

_What if he was dying?_

“Princess, I assure you I am well. There was a village under attack from a band of moblins. My guards and I stepped in to assist. I sent them back to Hyrule Castle for medical aid and to send assistance back to the village.” Link seemed completely unconcerned with his injuries.

Ruto was not appeased.

“So you came here _alone_?” she demanded, flustered and sending worried glances for the healer.

“I promised you that I would try to be on time when next we met. I could not delay our meeting any more than the battles did. If I had, I would have been breaking my promise.”

Ruto felt heat rush to her cheeks. She wanted nothing more than to hide away in the deepest part of Zora’s Domain. Link didn’t even realize the kind of effect words like that had. He was entirely unaware of his effect on her. He had to be.

He smiled at her warmly.

“Actually…” he began, hesitating, his brow furrowing. “You may have been wise to summon a healer.”

And without another word, he fainted, falling to the floor in a heap at her feet.

 

* * *

 

She knew she had duties to attend to, but she really couldn’t leave, not yet. Her father made sure to send the things she needed to see and the people who needed to speak with her. He never once asked why she remained.

The healer said that he only needed to rest, that he had signs of surviving injuries much worse and more than one fatal injury. Ruto still did not understand how it was possible for him to have sustained _more than one_ fatal injury and still be breathing, but she had never really understood him at all.

 

* * *

 

They’d met in Hyrule Castle. Princess Zelda, soon to be crowned queen, had introduced him as her newest ambassador. She explained that Link would spend his time travelling amongst the different peoples of Hyrule, sending her reports as he saw fit.

 

* * *

 

The second time she’d met him, he’d saved her life.

Well, that was being a bit melodramatic. She’d lost track of time within Jabu-Jabu and had yet to find what she’d lost. He helped her find it and escorted her back.

He never once asked why it was so important.

She never told him that he’d helped her find the item she would one day give to her future-husband.

That day was the first she’d considered giving it to him.

 

* * *

 

Link smiled at her when he finally opened his eyes.

“Princess Ruto, don’t tell me you’ve been here this whole time,” Link said, his voice soft and warm, eyes kind and a tad worried. She snorted.

“Like I’d spend all my time waiting for such an idiot to wake up again,” she said bluntly.

“I’m glad you’re here.”

Link fell asleep again before Ruto could reply.

 

* * *

 

Honestly, for an ambassador, he got into a lot of fights and trouble. Ruto had always assumed dignitaries had cushy jobs that allowed them to travel and talk a lot.

Link was different.

If there was trouble, he was there to help, selflessly.

If someone was arguing, he was there to mediate, often without saying more than a few words.

And, really, for a dignitary, he spoke very little. But when he did speak, his words were somehow wise beyond his years. (He probably grew up with Queen Zelda. She was always the same way, timeless in a way Ruto always felt was unnatural.)

For a dignitary, he was awfully easy to fall in love with.

 

* * *

 

“Princess Ruto, are you really still here?” Link asked, seeming almost shy.

“I just have good timing. There’s no way I’d spend all of my time waiting for you to wake up. I do have duties, you know. Not to mention the healer said you were fine days ago. I just came in to check on you is all.” Ruto waved her hand absently. Link just smiled.

“Thank you.”

“You better not go back to sleep, though. We do have a meeting. Besides, your Zelda is worried about you.” Ruto pursed her lips when he looked like he was laughing silently.

“Of course, we should attend to business as soon as I change into more appropriate attire. By the way, I believe Queen Zelda is courting a young man from a neighboring kingdom.” Link said thoughtfully. Ruto felt her heart skip a beat. So he wasn’t with Queen Zelda? Did that mean she had a chance?

“Get dressed and meet me upstairs, then. The healer cleared you ages ago, sleepyhead,” she teased, feeling lighter than she had in days.

 

* * *

 

“And now for the final matter up for discussion,” Ruto said carefully, her face already heating. “The matter of this,” she placed the Spiritual Stone of Water on the table between them. She kept her gaze steady, remembering to make eye contact and present a clear case.

“I remember this,” Link said with a warm smile, looking back up to meet her eyes. Her breath caught. What she wouldn’t give for a long swim to clear her head.

“I don’t believe I ever explained its significance to you.” He shook his head and she took a breath before continuing. “This stone was given to me by my mother. I am only to give it to the man I choose to marry.”

“Are you getting married soon, Princess?” Link asked.

“That depends… on you.” She managed to say, her cheeks burning. “I wish for you to have it.” She bit her lip, but stood her ground. She could answer every denial with a rebuttal. She knew they could be great together, that he would be a good king. She could convince him. They could make it work.

“I am honored by your proposal, Princess Ruto.” He smiled at her with that same kindness. Ruto waited anxiously for the follow up. He was honored, _but_.

After a long moment, Ruto realized that she could wait for the rest of her life and never hear a follow up. She could feel hope filling her chest with a pleasant fluttering sensation.

“If you’re going to be my husband, I think you should drop the title.” Ruto said, watching him closely.

“I should probably head back to Hyrule soon to speak with the Queen, Ruto. I do believe she will soon need to find a replacement.” Ruto wanted nothing more than to leap across the table and hold him close, kiss him if she was feeling especially bold.

Ruto no longer saw any reason to keep herself from having what she wanted; she was feeling especially bold today.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not authorize the redistribution or use of my work outside of this site. If you would like me to consider posting my work to another site, you may ask me about it, and I will consider doing so. I consider reposting my work without my permission a violation. At this time, I post my work here and on fanfiction.net.


End file.
